


That Thief. That Erotic Thief

by Dream_Seeker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin has his first experience with Nori during the Quest.</p><p>Dwalin's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thief. That Erotic Thief

The light of the fire cast shadows over the sleeping party. I hadn't been able to sleep too well and was sitting up gazing into the flames, hoping they'd lull me to sleep, but it was to no avail. Usually I had no issues finding sleep but it wasn't allowing me to slip away so I had resigned myself to a very exhaustive day coming up. My eyes passed over the sleeping Dwarrows, envying the ease by which they could pass right out, and when I passed over Nori, our eyes met and held. He was the only one awake and I gave him a single nod which he returned and then I kept my eyes moving to the final members. It was my self taken duty to ensure everyone was safe and secure, after all. Being a Guardsman had engrained that trait into me. There was no need for anyone pulling watch this night - and perhaps that was what was keeping me awake.

That or the hard ground beneath me. 

When I glanced back and over towards Nori, he wasn't there any more - but I started just slightly when I heard his whisper in my ear, his breath hot against my skin as he pressed against my back. "Can't catch any sleep?"

I shook my head with a low growl. Speaking of catching, I never had been able to keep that blasted Thief locked up long enough, and now that he was close enough to catch, there was nothing I could do anyway. He was under Thorin's contract just as I and the rest were. 

"Follow me, Guardsman..." Nori finished. "But keep as silent as you can." He was gone then and I rose, following the path he'd taken, curious as to what precisely he wanted.

Once the campsite was out of sight, I looked about but didn't see Nori anywhere. Even out here the thief knew how to hide well. I went to return to the camp figuring I'd lost him but his hand slipping around my upper arm stopped me in my tracks. I went to say something but his hand slipped over my mouth, rendering me silent. 

"Don't want to wake the others or alarm them, now, do we, Dwalin?" Nori breathed into my ear and when I nodded my agreement, he freed my mouth and turned me to face him. 

Our eyes met and I whispered, "What do you want, Nori?" 

"Simple. Neither of us can get to sleep, we've been on the road for a little over three weeks now and I could definitely use some companionship. I'm here, you're here, I'm positive we both have needs we'd like sated. I'm fairly positive as well that no one is gong to survive this adventure once it's over so it all comes full circle back to the fact that I'm here and you're here. What if we agree to an arrangement of sorts?"

"What would be the terms?" I asked and Nori smiled.

"Simple, again. When we get the opportunities such as this current one, we take advantage of it - and each other. We don't speak of it to anyone else, it's not mentioned during the day to each other, and neither of us get attached to the other. If we come to a town and decide to enjoy others, there's no jealousy at all. What we'll have is a means to enjoy pleasure and strong release, to forget the idiotic crap of the day, and then enjoy a good nights sleep when we return to our own bedrolls. Is that a fair arrangement to you?" 

Mahal. Nori was a dangerous Dwarf; a thief, spy, cutthroat, escape artist extraordinaire, and who knew what else his little black corroded heart held in its depths, but his words hit something deep inside me so I found myself nodding. "Aye, tis a very fair arrangement, Nori." 

"Good." He said softly. "Now, there's one more thing we must discuss before I get you out of those pants and send us both into a world of pleasure. What are your limits?" 

That took me for a moment. My limits. Well, to be fair, he had to know. "I don't bottom." 

Nori raised a brow at that, "Ever try it before, Dwalin?" 

"Never." 

"You been touched there?" 

"No." 

"Mmmm... I think you shouldn't knock things before you try them, Dwalin. Not even my mouth around your cock would come _close_ to delivering the pleasure that certain area inside you does.." the Thief mused with a nod, "Is there anything else, then? Because I'll let you know right now that I'm not into that gentle boring stuff. Taking one's time is pointless to me. I come in hard and fast and I'm all about driving us both to fast, hard orgasm as many times as possible before the last bit of strength is drawn out of both our bodies. I won't take my time, _ever_. If I have my fingers buried inside you, or using my mouth or hand on your cock or am balls deep inside you," he smirked at that, "it's to get you surging high as fast as possible and making you come undone _hard_ , over and over. If one approach isn't working, I go to the next. What ever it takes. One more thing - you'll quickly learn the art of very silent orgasms. I want you so silent that I could stroke you to strong orgasm while in a packed pub and no one would be the wiser. Oh and one _more_ thing.  I fuck hard and strong. I'll pull your hair, leave finger marks and just may bite when my release hits. I also expect you to take me with no apologies. Hurt me. Break me. I like getting it just how I like giving it. And - the most important thing - _never_ touch my hair unless I give you permission to. I'm the vainest Dwarrow you'll ever meet and takes too long to get my hair how I like it. Is all that acceptable to you?" 

Sounded like the thief was planning on stealing my purity. He was so cock-sure of himself that he'd be taking me. He had a lot to learn. NO one took me. Still, I found myself nodding, "It is." My pants were extremely tight by that moment. No other had ever spoken to me like that before - _and I liked it_.  Nori, the very bane of my existance, had me so turned on I would have snapped a log in half if he were to walk away right then. 

Nori flashed me a grin - same grin I'd get while chasing him right before he'd vanish into seemingly thin air - and he purred, "Good. Glad to hear it. Let's get acquainted then, shall we?" 

With those words, before I could even react, Nori had me pressed back against this tree I didn't even know I was standing in front of and had crushed his lips to mine in a starving, brutal kiss. He effortlessly had my shirt undone and was running his hands over my chest, nails -though short - were leaving marks on my flesh. When I let out a low growl, Nori paused in his kissing to give me a dark look. 

"What are you waiting for? I want your hands on me. Take control. _Own_ me, Mahal be damned. _Hurt_ me, Dwalin. You look like you enjoy giving sexual pain. DO it." He snarled and bit my lower lip, drawing blood.

I paused for only a breath of time before I had Nori on the forest floor, stripping his clothing from him while one knee rested upon his chest to keep him in place. The little cocky thief smirked at me once I had torn his clothing from his body, and, when I paused, he reversed our spots, flipping me to my back. I didn't put up with that, however. This was the one and same thief which had always outsmarted me, always got away, always mocked me. He wasn't going to win this battle. 

**Author's Note:**

> fucking hell. I can't even keep writing for now.   
> I wasn't going to chapter this.   
> But this is too hot for me to keep going right now. 
> 
> I need some Heir angst. Then I'll return.  
> fans self. sits in ice. 
> 
> fuck.... Nori, find me. please?


End file.
